


I heard that you settled down

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sad sex, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto gets face to face with his ex-boyfriend





	I heard that you settled down

Naruto cracked his neck and sighed he was finally over with the office work for today he checked at the hour on his clock it was 11:28 pm Hinata and the kids probably had dinner by now and she send them to bed. 

“Naruto” Shikamaru say leaning on his desk “Choji and me are having some drinks tonight you coming? “

Naruto considered the offer, if he went with them he could order something to eat there and he wouldn’t bother Hinata making her cook his dinner. 

“I’ll will” he said “Just let me call my wife”

“Okay we’ll wait for you at the parking lot” Shikamaru walked out of his office and closed the door.

Naruto put his phone out of his pocket, his lockscreen was a pic of him and Hinata during Himawari’s 6th birthday party blowing her cake’s candles and Boruto between them. He looked through his contacts for Hinata’s number and called her.

“Honey? “her wife’s voice sounded through the phone

“I’m sorry” Naruto said “Did I wake you up?

“No, I’m laying on the bed waiting for you, are you coming now? “

“I’m going for some drinks with Shikamaru and Choji”he said “Don’t wait for me”

Hinata sighed through the phone and Naruto waited for her to scream at him but she didn’t, she never in 13 years of marriage had screamed at him, and that honestly was more irritating than if she did. 

“It’s okay” was all she said “ I’ll go to sleep now, you have your keys? “

“Yes, there’s no need for you to let the door open” 

Naruto stand up and walked through his office door “Goodbye” but Hinata has hanged up on him already. 

Naruto walked to the parking lot and saw Shikamaru and Choji smoking next to Shikamaru’s car. 

“What Hinata said? “ Shikamaru asked him exhaling the smoke

“Nothing” Naruto shaked his shoulders “She never does”

“Damn” Shikamaru laughed “I wish Temari was like that, she alwasy screams at me when I hang out with you guys, she gives me migraine I’m taking medication for it”

Choji laughed next to him “She’s a crazy woman”

“She is” Shikamaru admitted “And I love her for that”

“My wife and I have agreement she let’s me hang out with you guys if I take care of Chocho on the weekend while she hangs out with her friends and I do the cooking” Choji said throwing the cigarette on the floor. 

Shikamaru drove them to a new bar on town he heard of, when they arrived they sat in one of the tables further from the dance floor so the music wouldn’t bother them. 

Naruto sat next to Shikamaru and loosened his tie looking at the menu. 

“What would the gentleman like to order” said the waiter, that voice, Naruto remember it well, Naruto lifted his view from the menu and stared at him. 

“Sasuke? “ he gasped “W-What… are you doing here? “

“Uh” Sasuke looked around the place “I work here”

“I-I thought you left Konoha” Naruto continued “When did you come back? “

“four months ago”

“Can we order now? “Shikamaru interrumped “I want a double shot of vodka”

“Right” Sasuke said writing on his notebook “Anything else? “  
. 

“I want the same” said Choji 

“ Two double shots of vodka, you want something? “ Sasuke stared at him.

He looked so calm, so collected, meanwhile Naruto’s heart was bumping on his chest, he felt dizzy and the sounds around him faded, he could only stare at the long black hair, and dark eyes looking at him, it was really Sasuke. 

“Naruto” Shikamaru said next to him “Are you ordering or not? “

“I want the same” he muttered

He saw Sasuke meanwhile he walked away between the people. 

“Who is that? “ Shikamaru asked.

“An old friend” Naruto said.

Sasuke didn’t came back to bring them their drinks instead a girl showed up with their order. Naruto tried to look into the crow for the black haired man but he couldn’t see it since his spot on the table. 

“I’m going to the bathroom” The blond said

Shikamaru and Choji nodded and continued talking about their kids and wives. 

Naruto walked through a crowded hallway until he saw a black door with neon lights on the borders it didn’t have any signals so he opened it to see if the bathroom was inside. 

There was a changing room for the employees inside and Sasuke was in there sitting on a bench packing his stuff on a bag. The black haired stared at him when he opened the door abruptly and frowned. 

“What are you doing here? “ he said “This is for employees only”

“Uh”Naruto stuttered “I was looking for the bathroom”

“End of the hallway go to the left the second door” 

Naruto considered closing the door and going back but he wanted to talk with him. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it. “Sasuke… “ he said to make the black haired look at him “Why did you come back? “

Sasuke closed his bag and looked at him “ My mom got sick, I came back to Konoha to take care of her” he looked at him “How you been? “

“Fine” Naruto said. 

I missed you, he thought. 

“I heard you got married” Sasuke went straight to the yugular “That you find a girl and you settled down”

“Yeah” Naruto scratched his hair awkwardly “ I finished my degree got a masters and now I have a good job” He walked to sit next to Sasuke on the bench hoping for the other one to get away from him but he didn’t. 

“Your dreams came true, I’m glad” Sasuke said “You also became a family man, but you’re still gay don’t you? “ he said shameless

“I-“ Naruto flustered 

“I’m just messing with you” he smirked. “You should see your face”

God how Naruto missed the dimples at both sides of his mouth.

“ You got kids? “

“I do” Naruto smiled “ Boruto is 12 years old and Hima just turned 6” Naruto reached for his phone on his pocket to show him the pic of his kids and wife he got as lockscreen.

“They got your blue eyes” Sasuke said “Your wife is pretty”

Naruto nodded.

It’s been so long since Sasuke left, he thought he’ll never come back, he had resigned a long time ago, after their romance in high school they moved together for a while during college but both their families were conservative they knew they could never be together openly so one day Naruto told him it was better to end it and do what their families wanted for them and Sasuke left Konoha after.

“Sasuke… “ Naruto said “Do you still like… are you married? “

“I’m not” Sasuke sighed “My parents gave up a while ago, I just go from a place to other doing multiple works and went I get enough money I move out again, they know I will never get a wife”

“Right” Naruto agreed “But do you want one? “

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, his lips forming an arrogant smile “You know women aren’t my thing”

“Yeah but that was when you were young” Naruto commented “People change”

Sasuke stand up from the bench and secured the door. He leaned on it and stared at Naruto his eyes piercing him “Did you changed?

“I guess I did” Naruto confessed “But you still look the same, you didn’t aged at all Sasuke”

“That’s not what I meant” Sasuke walked towards him “ I mean… after getting married and have children, have YOU changed? “

Naruto knew what he meant, he tried to become the man his parents wanted him to be, he got in a good marriage and now worked on his father in law company but every night when he went home and he hugged Hinata on her sleep, he could only think of black hair, and dark eyes, and Sasuke’s soft skin, and how they slept tangled together so many times with his head on Sasuke’s chest after doing it, he used to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat and now he did it listening to the cars pass by, he has missed him, if he had been brave enough he would had followed him around the world and left the village with him, but he didn’t.

Naruto stared into the black eyes and pushed his lips into Sasuke’s, they were rough and desesperate now when once they were soft and inexperienced, Sasuke bite him on the lips and put his legs around Naruto’s lap, grinding on him, Naruto’s tongue found his way back to Sasuke’s mouth, it was warm and welcoming for him.

Sasuke stopped the kiss to grab air and played with Naruto’s hair

“You cut your hair” he said examining the blond hairs “I like it”

Naruto did his own and moved his hand to loosen Sasuke’s hair that was in a ponytail, it was longer at his shoulders length “You let yours grow” he said smelling his scent, it was still like vanilla and moka after all those years.

Sasuke closed the space between their mouths again and whispered into his mouth  
“Would Mrs. Uzumaki get mad when she finds out? “he teased him

“She will never know” He say grabbing him by the hair to guide him back to his mouth “Never”

Sasuke continued the kiss making it wet and loud, Naruto licked the bottom of his ear and Sasuke shivered like he knew he will. Sasuke pressed his mouth in Naruto’s jaw and lowered his way into his neck unbottoning his shirt along the way. Naruto stopped kissing pulling his hair for a minute to help him get his shirt off.

“What is this? “ Sasuke teased grabbing Naruto’s grown belly

“Listen” Naruto said “I work 60 hours per week and I’m 35 years old, I haven’t gone to the gym during years” he somehow fell self conscious about it now,but Sasuke kneeled in front of him leaving love bits all over his chest and stomach like he did before.

“You’re still hot” he said licking into Naruto’s fabric over his bulge “I’m not complaining, at least you don’t have the body of a 15 years old girl anymore”

“Hey! “ Naruto flinched when Sasuke opened his mouth over his erection

“Still got the voice of one though” Sasuke mocked him  
Naruto pulled his hair to make him mad but Sasuke kissed him softly on the lips. 

Naruto tangled his fingers along the black hair all his way over Sasuke’s back and could feel the tense muscles under Sasuke’s shirt, seemed like the Uchiha had continued going to the gym.

Naruto pulled Sasuke’s shirt off and stared at the toned pecs and hard abs on his body, he certainly aged like fine wine.

“Like what you see? “ Sasuke said lifting Naruto’s chin while his mouth was wide open.

Naruto pulled Sasuke’s by the shoulders and attacked his neck again leaving a trail of hickies behind him and licking the sweat off his abs. “You’re so hot”

Sasuke dedicated to open Naruto’s zipper and letting out his erection from his boxers while Naruto sucked on his nipples making him moan softly.

Once Naruto’s dick was put Sasuke grabbed it and licked all over the length making Naruto throw his head back, Naruto was expecting for Sasuke to start kissing the tip like he did before but the black haired surprised him by deepthroating him without gagging all the way until Naruto could feel his throat.

“Fuck” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hair again “You got better at this, been practicing? ”

Sasuke only winked at him and continued to move his head back and forth taking him all the way in everytime, making Naruto moan shamelessly. Naruto felt a familiar heat on the lower part of his stomach he was about to cum.

“S-Sasuke” he tried to make the black haired go back by grabbing his hair but Sasuke slapped his hand away and swallowed all his cum not letting any drop fall to the floor.

Naruto gasped violently meanwhile he fell himself emptying his seed into Sasuke’s mouth. When he was done Sasuke stand up and cleaned the rests left on his lips with the back of his hand. 

Naruto grabbed him by the hips and started pressing kisses on his stomach feeling the warm of his body, Sasuke pulled him away and started unbottoning his own jeans.

“We don’t have all night” he said throwing his jeans and underwear to the floor.

Naruto came closer to Sasuke’s dick to return the favor but Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him “Its fine” he said “I want you to fuck me instead “

Sasuke pressed his hands and one knee on the bench letting Naruto position himself behind him so he could take him from behind once Naruto took all his clothes off,he passed his hands along the soft skin, feeling the firm muscles and recognizing again the curves of his body, this was the same body he made love to many times before.

“Hurry up” Sasuke said looking over his shoulde  
r   
“You got lube? “ Naruto asked

“You think I bring lube to work hoping someone will fuck me? “Sasuke rolled his eyes”Its on the front of the bag” he murmured

Naruto looked for the bag who had fell off the bench and was under it, he opened it and saw the tiny bottle of lube on it, Naruto stared back at Sasuke in all fours waiting for him and raised and eyebrow.

“Mind your bussines”

“ I didn’t say anything” Naruto excused himself “I’m not judging”

“Just go along” Sasuke said annoyed

Naruto positioned himself again behind Sasuke’s bottom and spread the cold liquid on his hands he warmed it up a little before pouring all over Sasuke’s entrance massaging his hole and teasing him with putting the tip of his finger inside.

“Naruto” Sasuke whimpered “Come on now”

Naruto put the first finger inside pressing softly and Sasuke’s interiors swallowed him, he soon added another finger making Sasuke’s body shiver “You like that? “

Sasuke trembled and moved his hips on Naruto’s finger to let him now he could take another one. When Naruto added a third finger Sasuke moaned loudly.

“Come on, just do it” he complained “I’m getting old”

Naruto took off his fingers and aligned himself with Sasuke’s entrance then he realized he didn’t got a condom.

“Sasuke”

“Now what? “ Sasuke turned around annoyed

“We don’t have condoms”

“I’m clean” he said “And I guess you aren’t fucking around since you’re married”

Naruto hesitated he didn’t wanted to think about Hinata while he was about to going in on his exboyfriend “Dont talk about my marriage ” he said stroking Sasuke putting all his cock in.

Sasuke complained at the unexpected intrusion and then giggled “Why not?” he wanted to argue “You will lose your boner? “

Naruto pinched him on the hips making Sasuke shake “This is about us now”

“Right” Sasuke said feeling Naruto’s length, it was bigger than he remembered “You say that but you left me, I’m still mad”

Naruto moved inside Sasuke slowly “You left too, we agreed on ending it”

Naruto went in and out of Sasuke, the wet sounds inundating the room being covered by the loud music outside. 

Sasuke stared back at him “And now we’re here 15 years later with your dick back on my ass, how that worked for you? “

Naruto moved faster clapping his skin against Sasuke’s “Dont start” he begged “ I don’t want to”

Sasuke arched his back so Naruto could reach his prostate better and his whole body trembled when he did, making his knees feel weak “I never got over you” he confessed, his voice breaking a little. 

Naruto pulled out and Sasuke looked back at him confused, Naruto make him turn over and grabbed Sasuke by his thighs to press him to the wall so they could face each other.

“I’m sorry” he said putting in back inside. 

“Don’t be” Sasuke said to his ear “ Don’t say you regret it, that you regret us”

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto’s shoulders meanwhile the blond pushed inside him, their lips coming together again to caress each other’s mouth. Naruto increased the rhythm making Sasuke paint red lines on his back. 

“You got better at it” Sasuke moaned into his mouth “You’re killing me”

Naruto bite his lips and changed the angle making Sasuke tremble against him, he was hitting his prostate repeatedly after all that time, he still knew the starts and ends of Sasuke’s body like his favorite song.

“Ah! Naruto! “ Sasuke grabbed into his hair  
aggressively “Right there “ 

Naruto kissed Sasuke’s cheek to comfort his crying sounds even if he knew he was enjoying it.

“Say my name again” he whispered into Sasuke’s ear “ I love your voice”

“Naruto” Sasuke moaned “Naruto”

Naruto kissed Sasuke this time soft and passionate matching their kisses with the rhythm of his strokes until Sasuke’s lip started trembling meaning he was about to cum.

“Do it” Naruto said “Come for me”

White lines came out of Sasuke and splashed all over their stomachs. Sasuke’s orgasm make him tighten around Naruto making the blond cum along with him.

“I missed you” Naruto said resting his head in the space between Sasuke’s neck and collarbone

“I missed you two” Sasuke’s voice was soft. 

Naruto pulled off Sasuke and let him stand on the floor by his own. Kissing him on the lips one last time before turning back to grab his clothes. 

They put on his clothes in silence knowing there wasn’t nothing they could say or change, after all Naruto was still married and Sasuke was a single man on his 30’s ‘hard to settle down’

“I guess… “ Sasuke whispered putting on his shirt “She gave you things I could never do”

“I told you not to” Naruto said annoyed “ I love my wife” he said

Sasuke stared back at Naruto his expression looked broken and there was a sign of tears starting to form on the corners of his eyes. 

Naruto came closer to hug Sasuke but he hesitated “I love my wife… or that was what I told myself to believe” he said finally “ but the true is, I’m still in love with you, all my life you were the only person I loved”

Sasuke’s eyes watered, Naruto was the only person he cried in front of besides his mom when he was a little kid “Usuratonkachi” he smiled “What are we going to do? “

Naruto hugged Sasuke pressing his cheeks next to his and feeling the wetness on it due to his tears “We’re a mess”

Sasuke chuckled “Go back home”

Naruto broke the hug and stared at him confused.   
“She’s waiting for you” he gave him a half smile “It's the best to let this as a one time thing"

Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek "At least kiss me one last time" he whispered "before leaving me again". 

Sasuke pressed his lips softly against Naruto's tasting the salty flavour of his tears. 

Goodbye my lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been kind of depressed so I made this quickly for the people that are waiting for an update in the college au 😔


End file.
